How to Silence a Nosy CoWorker
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: A short GSR ficlet. Catherine uncovers a Suspicious Situation unexpectedly. Chadini's Las Vegas Metro Crime Code Challenge #12: 425 Suspicious Situation.


**TITLE: **How to Silence a Nosy Co-worker

**AUTHOR: **Chauncey10 aka MSCSIFANGSR

**PAIRING: **Sidle-Grissom

**RATING: **PG, just in case.

**SUMMARY: **A short ficlet: Catherine uncovers a suspicious situation unexpectedly.

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm just playing with them.

**SPOILERS: **Every show aired in the U.S. to date. Probably set late season seven.

**PROMPT: **Chadini's Las Vegas Metro Crime Code Challenge 12: 425 Suspicious Situation

**NOTES:** I wanted to name this story 'How to Silence Catherine Willows' but Pesi already beat me to the title.

* * *

Catherine Willows knew she had a 425 on her hands, she just didn't know to whom to report the possible incidence.

Her friend, Gil Grissom was talking to his 'girlfriend' on his cell phone as they had completed the work on their crime scene. Maybe she should call Nick to tell him that their suspicions were correct, after all he was the one who had mentioned it in the first place.

She heard Gil's quiet voice as she carried her kit and evidence to their company issued SUV. "Honey, I know, but it can't be helped. I'll see you soon. Bye. Love you, too."

Catherine paused as she opened the hatch. She stood stock still as her mouth slowly formed a 'O'.

_Oh my God, it's true, _the thought flooded her brain. She smiled as it dawned on her who it was: _Heather_.

Grissom walked up behind her and carefully placed his equipment into the truck. He made his way to the driver's side when he noticed Catherine was still standing in a state of shock at the back of the vehicle.

"Catherine, are you okay?" He asked.

She replied immediately, snapping out of her daze. "Yeah. Uhmm, who were you just talking to?"

"Sara," he answered without thought. Then he turned a slight shade of magenta. He knew Catherine had heard his end of the conversation.

Catherine's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets then again stood as still as a statue. Her face appeared to be frozen in a comical 'O' fashion.

Grissom started to attempt to cover his tracks, when suddenly realized: _Why bother, anymore, after all, we are married._

"Catherine? You want to ask me something?" Grissom smirked as he lifted his sunglasses to his forehead, and began to walk back to where Catherine stood. When he reached her, he took her evidence bags from her right hand and her field kit from the other and placed them into the trunk, and closed the hatch. Catherine stood rooted to the spot and Grissom was becoming slightly worried.

He led her to the passenger side door, opened it and helped her into the seat. He felt slightly paternal when he took her seatbelt and snapped it into place. Catherine appeared catatonic; the silly opened mouth expression on her face had not disappeared.

When he started the Denali he lowered his shades back down so the morning sun would not be glaring him in the face as he drove in a generally easterly direction to the crime lab. He noted the strawberry blonde had just shook her head. He saw she was digging for her cell phone in her pocket.

When she hesitantly looked over to Grissom, she put the phone back. "I can't tell anybody about this, can I?" Her voice was so low, he barely heard her.

"Catherine, Sara and I…" he began.

"I don't want to know," Catherine cut him off.

"No, Catherine, listen to me: we're married, and it didn't just happen yesterday either."

He really was becoming concerned over her episodes of complete oblivion. Catherine stared dead ahead as he pulled onto Tropicana Boulevard from the alley in which a homeless man had discovered the nude body of a young man, who, by the insect activity, had been dead for about four days.

"Did you hear me, Catherine?" He looked at her as he lifted his sunglasses to his forehead again. She blinked her eyes slightly. "I never thought I'd leave you speechless." He laughed.

"You and Sara are married? Oh my God, Gil. I can't believe you." Catherine stared at him incredulously, "How long have the two of you been married?"

As Grissom started to open his mouth, Catherine suddenly knew the answer to her question. "Probably the same day Warrick got married to Tina. After Nick's abduction. I'm right aren't I? Tell me I'm wrong."

She glared at him.

"We did use a different chapel." He said as he lowered his shades back down over his eyes and concentrated on trying to drive while his body was racked with laughter.

**THE END**


End file.
